


A beast in the woods

by Fenoda



Series: Old NaNoWriMo stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenoda/pseuds/Fenoda
Summary: They say there’s a beast in the woods. He came there long before the forest grew.





	A beast in the woods

They say there’s a beast in the woods. He came there long before the forest grew. A shadow from when the earth was new. A spirit of someone long passed. Who could’ve known how long he’d last.

They say he lives in a cave, the one they say marks his grave. They say the forest grew around it, but still nothing alive surrounds it. All around that ancient cave, the dirt is bare, nothing living goes there. There’s a circle around it where nothing grows, where no one ever goes. The animals never cross that line. No one knows what lies inside.

They all call him the forest’s beast, but that’s not quite right. The forest is his, not the other way around. He’s the beast, and it’s his forest.

They say he steals kids at night. It gives them all a dreadful fright. I doubt it’s true, but still it holds all the towns in fear. The beast that steals their children, their cows, their mares. The stories cause quite the scare.

I don’t think it’s true. I think he’s just sad. He’s all alone in that cave in the woods. Everyone fears him too much to go near. He must be unaware of what’s gone on outside his cave.

They say there’s a beast in the woods. Me, I think he’s just afraid. 


End file.
